Too friendly
by Five nights at Foxy's
Summary: When Mike, a teenage boy, gets locked in a pizzaria, he gets involved with some animatronics that really want to befriend him, but unbearable "friends" is the least he needs to worry about, when he realizes that he actually likes it, not to mention, what happens when he's there.
1. Intro

**This is a AU (Alternate Universe), there is no night guard, and the animatronics aren't murderous (at least not on purpose). I hope you enjoy, this is my first, but don't focus on that, I crave feedback.**

**P.S. If you think something's bad, tell me how you think I could fix it.**

* * *

Mike didn't care where, he needed to go, NOW.

The first thing the young teen saw, was a family pizzeria. He walked in and asked the person at the desk where the bathroom was.

"It's through that door, first on the left, but you need to hurry, we're about to close, I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks!" Mike ran in to the first open stall in the men's room.

* * *

A staff member ran in the front door, clearly in a hurry. "Dude, we need to go now!"

"Ok, but someone..."

"I think someone tried to break into your car!"

"WHAT?!" He ran outside, and the other staff member locked the door.

* * *

"Ah!" Mike, relieved, came out of the stall and walked through the door to the entrance room. The guy that was going to wait for him had gone. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, he then shook the door violently for a couple of seconds. Finally admitting it was locked, he sat down, back to the door, almost cursing under his breath. Although he was alone, he was in a family diner, so he refrained from swearing.

After a couple of minutes, Mike was almost sleeping, but was shaken awake by someone. Mike opened his eyes, he followed the brown arm to something that almost gave him a heart attack.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the other chapters will be longer, but this was just an intro, (well, I'm just a little lazy right now, but some early feedback would be nice.)**


	2. The first night

**To whoever reviewed first, I regret to inform you (not really), that I simply do not like swearing, and I'd like my Fan-Fiction to reflect that. So here is the second part, and I do listen, so this time, I will make it progress more slowly, as that seems to be the biggest problem.**

* * *

Mike was still trying to come up with a plan to escape, as if being locked in a restaurant wasn't bad enough, he had to have a front row seat of Bonnie's guitar solo, something of a country theme. Even if he wanted to look around, the other three animatronics were sitting uncomfortably close to him.

"So Mike, what do you think?"

"Oh, uh, it was good..."

"I'm glad you think so."

To Mike, it felt like hours since he was locked in here, his watch only confirmed that theory, 11:58 pm. Freddy came in the door, which was weird considering Mike thought that he was behind him, who knows how long he was in the front room.

"He's coming!"

Mike was not only excited to hear that someone was coming, he was confused as to why anyone would need to be here, unless it's related to the 'problem' he had with the animatronics. "Who's coming?"

"No time." Foxy immediately picked up Mike and rushed off, seconds later, Mike found himself in pirates cove with a hook attempting to hold his mouth closed. Shortly after, Mike heard someone unlock the entrance door, then footsteps went to the stage, paused for a moment, then walked straight by pirates cove into the hallway.

Mike's watch beeped to show that it was midnight as he heard the sound of a chair squeaking from down the hall. _"I know you want to go home, but for yours and everyone else's sake, do not ask __**him **__for help." _Foxy whispered.

"_Wait, you don't care if I leave?"_

"_We're kinda lonely, but the others have gone crazy over it."_

"_So what's wrong with that other person?"_

"_Don't ask, just wait till 6 to leave."_

"6 o'clock?"

"_shhh, yes, he's the night guard, his shift ends at 6, just wait till he falls asleep, then just try not to go crazy from the others."_

* * *

**12:17 pm**

"I hear him snoring, coast is clear."

Mike looks outside the curtain to see the animatronics in their positions. "So, what should we do now?" The animatronics look towards Mike with big 'grins' on their face. 'This is going to be a long night' Mike thought to himself.

* * *

**Not as long as I was hoping, but there was nothing much to write about, at least right now. During the later nights, there will be a LOT to write in a single night!**

**Also, as I go, I'd like to hear what you think should appear in this story.**


	3. The fox that remembered (Edit)(Edit)

**This is the last chapter introducing the whole 'setup', otherwise known as setting the scene. I'd like to remind you that I'm still waiting for ideas for what's gonna happen.**

* * *

Mike opened his eyes, he had somehow ended up in the staff only room and fallen asleep from last night. He heard noises coming from outside, it sounded like the employee's were locking up, he had slept through the whole day. Mike ran to the door to the entrance and stopped. He looked at the people locking the next door, he just stood at the door watching them, not doing anything.

When the staff left, Mike heard the distinct footsteps of Foxy walk behind him. "Why didn't you leave?"

For some reason, Mike didn't leave, and even he didn't know why. "I don't know, I guess there isn't much to go back to. I didn't have any friends, my parents died, the only reason why I didn't have a guardian was because the court was kind enough to allow me to live alone. At least here, people actually like me."

"Mike, I need to tell you something, meet me in Pirate's cove." The sound of running quickly filled the air as Foxy's footsteps echoed throughout the dining area. Mike, having been looking through to the window outside, started towards Pirate's cove.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

"So, what is it?"

"Have you heard of the 'kidnapping' of 5 children?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well those 5 children were killed, they were led into the back to be killed, then they were stuffed into the suits of the beloved animatronics. They behaved like everyone expected them to, and they had no memory of what happened. But for some reason, one of them remembered, he was also the one that was stuffed into an endo-skeleton as well, on the account that the costume was too ripped apart." Foxy looked to his legs, well at least the closest thing to _his_ legs. "The night guard, is the murderer."

"Is that why you don't want me to go to him?"

"Yes, just remember... Don't go near Fritz Smith!"

* * *

**Ooh, spooky.**

**I promise that the next ones will be longer!**

**P.S. Still waiting on ideas.**

**EDIT: I messed up a part of the last paragraph so I changed it.**

**EDIT2: I removed a portion that would make later parts not make sense, if you know what it was, you may have a greater chance at understanding the situation further ahead even more.**


	4. Meet Chica

**For people wanting to suggest, Golden Freddy and the OC will be introduced soon enough, I have a plan for them, so don't suggest anything about them. Also, whoever suggests something will get credit for it, so if I like your idea, prepare to see your name in the authors notes. So until then, here's the "meet" series.**

* * *

Mike woke up in Pirates cove, he decided to sleep with Foxy from now on, and since last night, he started mooching off of the kitchen's supplies, it's not like they even keep track of it anymore. Speaking of which, he felt a little peckish. Foxy was still 'sleeping', so he sneaked around him and peaked out of the curtain. His watch read 10:16 pm, the others would be walking around by now, but he couldn't tell who was on stage and who wasn't, so he walked quietly towards the kitchen, looking for anyone who might be out. When he made it to the kitchen, he let out a small sigh, but when he turned around, he was met by a yellow face. "Hi!"

"Hello Chica."

"You feeling a little hungry?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Cupcake?" Chica offered her cupcake with eyes.

"Sure, I'll... oh wait, I forgot that I'm on a non-metal diet."

"Oh, really?" Chica gave a empathetic face for a moment, but Mike just ignored her and rummaged through the cupboard for something that didn't need to be put on a pizza first. "What about cheese?" she opened the fridge and showed Mike the contents. He didn't even know they would have a fridge, nevertheless go heads over heels to keep it fully stocked with the yellow substance.

Mike took a small chunk from the fridge, and looked back at Chica. "Thanks." Even though they try way too hard to make friends with whoever appears at night, they can be helpful sometimes, so instead of leaving with a handful, he stayed with the yellow chicken.

"So how's it like here?"

Mike turned his attention away from the sharp cheese and swallowed. "Just got better." Chica's face lit up with happiness, while Mike went back to eating the block of cheese.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**10:46 pm**

Mike had been resting back in Pirate's cove, waiting for Foxy to wake up. He got woken up by Chica, "Hi!"

"Hello again."

"I thought that you might be hungry so I made you a pizza!" Chica said quickly while holding a pizza paddle, the pizza had cheese on it, some pepperoni and a little bit of oregano on it.

"Well, thanks." Mike took the paddle, taking the first bite of an extremely cliche American pizza while looking for Foxy, who seems to have disappeared. "Why did you make me pizza?"

"Well, you ate pure cheese."

"I like cheese."

"You were up in the middle of the night."

"I'm awake during the night!"

"So?"

"Well, thanks for the pizza, I appreciate it."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well, see ya!" And with that, she was gone. Mike sighed and slid down the side of the wooden painting of a ship he was leaning against, then saw the torn face of a pirate fox standing on the platform or, 'deck of the ship'.

"Hey," Foxy started, "I saw everything."

"So?"

"Well, how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, she's into you!"

"What?"

"She made you a pizza!"

"So, she's being nice, you said it yourself, they're lonely."

"Did you even look at the pizza?"

Mike looked at the Italian pie to see the oregano arranged in the shape of a heart. "Oh my."

"See?"

"How old even are you guys?"

"Well, we weren't toddlers, we were basically all teens, and that's when we got murdered, we've been like that for 6 years."

"You've been like this for 6 years?"

"Chica is just begging to be with you."

"Yeah, but..."

"I swear, she likes you!"

"No it's not that."

"Well, what's wrong, she looks just fine, and from what you told me, you don't already have a girlfriend, and you seem so willing, and you... wait... you like Chica don't you Mike?"

"What?"

"Come on, admit it."

"Well, yeah, a little bit." Mike blushed and looked towards the curtain.

"Well, talk to her."

Mike looked to the curtain again, "Okay."

* * *

**Kitchen**

**10:48**

Mike knew exactly where Chica was going to be, so he got up from Pirate's cove and came here. "Hey Chica."

"Hi Mike" Chica was staring at her cupcake, something Mike always saw her doing.

Mike didn't know what to say, so he improvised. "How often does it rain?"

"About a third of the time."

"Oh, Ok, so, do you like it when it rains?"

"Sometimes," Chica looked up from her cupcake, "do you like board games?"

"Yeah."

"Well Bonnie somehow found Parcheesi and a way to hide it."

"Maybe we should play a game sometime."

"Maybe after 12 tonight, so we don't get distracted and forget to look out for Fritz."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**11:47**

Mike was looking out the curtain waiting for Freddy to give the signal, Bonnie was playing guitar, and Chica was on the floor listening. "Hey Foxy."

"Yeah?" Foxy was just sitting on the ground, waiting as well.

"Why is it that the animatronics don't seem as unbearable like they used to?"

"Well, you're staying here, and they've gotten used to you being here."

"Already?"

"Well that and they only have so much to show you."

"That makes sense, but they never played Parcheesi with me."

"If you feel like you no longer please them, just remember, you complete them."

"I complete them?"

"You seem to already be the glue that holds them together."

"By being company?"

* * *

**West hall**

**12:42**

"So does Foxy usually play with you?"

"Not really, Chica usually puts her cupcake where you're sitting," Freddy responded, "Then she takes two turns."

Chica just glares at Freddy, and Mike rolls the dice, a 6, he moves one out and lands on Chica's piece, she doesn't seem to care though.

"So why don't you guys play on the tables."

"Have you ever sat on the seats, they're so uncomfortable."

"I guess, but maybe you feel uncomfortable because you're, um, you're made of metal" Mike was about to mention the whole children thing, but saved it.

"Maybe." Freddy, being the one before Mike, landed on the piece Mike just moved out, but he didn't care, he already had one near the exit that Freddy missed.

* * *

**I know, pretty lame ending, but what else was I supposed to write, at least it's longer then the others. After the forth one that I do that I come up with (that's 3 more after this), then things will have to move in a different direction, so come up with ideas quickly, before it's too late.**

**Remember what I said at the start.**


	5. Rochelle

**This is the first suggested story, well, not really, Peppy220 came up with the idea to have another OC, so here is the best I could come up with.**

**By the way, the ideas I look for are ones based on the animatronics doing skits, like getting up to mischief, conversations about irrelevant things and things that might happen (like someone leaving 'doobies' in the pizzeria). So again, if you just thought of an idea, (or like the example I gave you), leave a review telling me about it, and if you're lucky, I might post the idea, and you will be given credit for it.**

* * *

Mike had slept splendidly, he had fully adjusted his sleep schedule, but tonight, Mike had woken up to a peculiar sound. He got up and peeked his head out of Pirate's cove, his watch read 8:32 pm, just after closing time. He followed the sound to the door to reception, a girl (presumably a teen) was knocking on the door, she had also been locked in.

Mike didn't know what to do, should he greet her? No, that would just freak her out, Maybe just let her sleep till morning? Then Fritz will get her, if the animatronics don't first, wait, that's it. Mike ran back to Pirate's cove to tell Foxy. When he got there, he saw him sleeping, so he shook him awake furiously.

"Mike, don't you know better than to wake a sleeping pirate with a hook for a hand?"

"There's a girl that got locked in and I don't know what to do!"

"Kiss her?"

"What, no, she doesn't know that I'm here, and also I don't think she knows that you guys walk around at night."

"Introduce yourself and then kiss her?"

"I am not going to kiss her!"

They turn silent as they hear the door open from across the room, Mike peers through the gap in the curtain to see that the girl had walked into the dining area, closing the door behind her. She looked around at the animatronics and Pirate's cove, then looked down the East hall as she walked towards it, then she turned to walk to the West hall.

"_She's coming!" _Foxy got into his standing sleep position, the same that he would use when the night guard came. Mike jumped behind the single wall of the platform, or, 'ship'. After a few moments, she opened the curtain and Mike put his peering head back behind the painting of a ship. Mike looked through a crack in the wall and saw the girl looking towards the side of the wall, she thinks she saw something move.

The girl got up on the small stage, took one look at Foxy, and started walking towards the side of the wall. Mike peered around the other side of the wall, and got out in front of it as the girl reached the back. Mike thought that he should do something, so he walked to the other end and looked at the girl again, but before he could do anything, she looked around and saw Mike right in front of her face.

She screamed and caused Mike to scream as well. "Who are you?!"

"Sorry for scaring you, I'm Mike." He reached his hand out to the girl.

"Rochelle." She shook Mike's hand.

"I saw you banging on the door from the dining area."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, I came here to use the toilet, and when I came back, the receptionist that was going to wait for me had gone and the door was locked."

"Well, I was hiding in the staff room and fell asleep." Foxy looked towards the wall and continued listening to the conversation.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Because I got creeped out by the animatronics, they kept looking at me, and I thought that it was the entrance, and when I found out that it wasn't, I decided to rest a bit."

"I don't think that this is a good time to tell you, but they kinda walk around at night." Rochelle's face froze and Foxy peered around the wall.

"Oh."

* * *

**11:13 PM, Pirate's cove**

"See, he ain't so bad."

"Well, now I'm worried about the others, what if they find out?" Rochelle asked.

"We'll just hide you, they won't find out.

* * *

**The stage**

"How long has she been in there?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but she screamed about an hour ago." Bonnie replied.

"We know!" Freddy remarked.

"Maybe we should go look?" Chica asked.

* * *

**Pirates cove**

Mike looked out of the curtain with Foxy at his side and Rochelle still behind the platform wall. The other animatronics were standing a few feet away. "Did Foxy kill again?" Chica asked.

Foxy opened the curtain more to look at the animatronics, "No!"

"How did you know someone was here?"

"Well..." Freddy started, "we saw her walk into pirates cove, and then we heard a scream."

"But that was about an hour ago," Chica said, "so we came to see if she was alright."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you're here?"

"Not really." Bonnie admitted, she had to face the fact that he was kinda bored of Mike already and wanted to play with whoever else had decided to come.

"Well Rochelle doesn't really want to play right now."

"Do you?"

"Hey Rochelle, come out here!" Bonnie frowned, he was not stupid, he could take a hint, but that didn't stop him from playing board games with Rochelle.

* * *

**11:56 PM, West hall**

"Okay, I admit, you are really good at Parcheesi Mike."

"Thanks, but we'll need to hide soon."

"Oh yeah, Fritz."

"He's pulling up!" Freddy shouted over to the rest, Foxy had taken a break from watching for Fritz and was sitting on the table that was perpendicular to the hallway they were in. The animatronics went to their places and the humans went into Pirate's cove.

Mike heard footsteps for about 10 seconds before they stopped. He heard sniffing coming from where Fritz was standing, only then did he realize that there was a faint perfume scent coming from Rochelle, Fritz has been working in a smelly kids diner for so long, it was very unusual that it didn't smell the exact same as every single other night.

Mike peeked in-between the curtains, Fritz was next to the east hall, but then shrugged and walked to the office. _"Now lets just wait for him to go to sleep."_

* * *

**12:15 PM, Pirate's cove**

"Well that was quick." Foxy said.

"So do you do this every night?"

"Well, he isn't exactly going to be gone the next night."

"No, I mean you, do you just hang out with these robots all the time, I mean they're cool and all..."

"Well it's not like I came here on purpose."

"That's not what I meant, I mean this isn't how I expected a human to act in this situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why do you like it here so much?"

"Because it's the only thing I've got!"

Silence.

"I... I can't deal with this right now." Mike ran out of the cove and went onto the stage.

Foxy broke the awkward silence, "His parents died and he doesn't exactly have anything else to do or have anywhere to go."

* * *

**The stage**

"So you just stormed out?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't like the idea of hanging around with animatronics."

"Do you like her?" Chica blurted

"What?"

"Never-mind Chica," Freddy started, "You need to go back, she's probably getting lonely."

"She's got Foxy."

"Do you really think she would count Foxy?" Mike looked to Pirate's cove, and thought.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

"I don't know why I said it, I should've let him be."

"It was a little out of the blue."

"And now he's left me here alone."

"You have me."

Rochelle looked back at Foxy, and then smiled, "Yes Foxy, I do have you."

* * *

**9:17 AM, Dining area**

"Mr. Fazbear, I got your message, is everything alright?"

"No Fritz, didn't you see it on the news, another disappearance in my pizzaria."

Fritz looked back at Pirate's cove and took another whiff, it didn't help that the entire restaurant was filled with the smell of freshly made pizza.

"I need you to plant evidence in Chucky Cheese, so it looks like she was there last."

"But that's across town!"

"Exactly, that's why they'll think it had nothing to do with my restaurant."

"Okay." Fritz took one last look towards Pirate's cove, and then left to do his deed.

* * *

**One last thing, I don't exactly like writing drama, so try to keep your suggestions away from that if you can. Also, I'm kinda picky about story-changing events happening, so make sure that any effects that come from it are temporary.**

**You should still come up with a lot of idea's though, I don't care how many suggestions you give, I will still try to do all the ones I can.**


	6. Zero the night guard

**Again, not a situation, but Rwbyfan54 suggested his own OC, but the role suggestion wasn't as cool as the situation that I came up with, for you see, he is a human by day and an animatronic by night.**

**P.S. Sorry in advance to Rwbyfan54 for any changes to his OC, the eyes were just a guess, but the action of changing back and forth is different on purpose.**

**Also, sorry for taking so long, I've also noticed that the story has begun to go too quickly again.**

* * *

"Fritz, have you been sleeping on the job again?"

"What, no."

"That's okay, I know you do it every night."

"You do?"

"Yes, that's why I paid attention to this news clipping." The owner showed a news report of something obviously shocking.

"Oh my god!"

"Keep it down, you'll make a scene." They have attracted a little short attention.

"Wait, what are you exactly planning to do about this?

* * *

**Outside**

**11:56 pm**

His car pulled up next to the sidewalk, he has reached his destination, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He stuck his foot out, the moonlight transmuting his delicate skin into the familiar alloy that makes up the suits, hook and all. Standing outside, the soft light of the reception room revealing his green human eye and his metal silver eye.

"This must be it, it's smaller then I thought." Zero said. The fox walked inside, unlocking the doors with the key he got from the manager. On entering the dining room, he could've sworn he saw something at the corner of his eye. He inspected Pirate's cove, "Out of order? I guess Mr. Fazbear has been having some trouble. He then looked inside, nothing other than the devilishly handsome fox standing in the center.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**11:57 pm**

"_What was that?"_ Mike was perplexed at the strange looking animatronic that had peered its head in.

Same with Rochelle, _"I think it was Foxy's twin!"_

"_I don't have a twin, besides, his 'fur' has sort of a green tint to it." _Foxy took another look at the bi-focal fox, who was currently looking in the office, then entering. The front doors unlocked again, a finally familiar face walking in. _"Fritz is here!"_

* * *

**The office**

**11:58 pm**

David relaxed in the surprisingly comfortable chair, there wasn't much in there though, just some unused monitors and a creepy looking cupcake, literally, _looking!_ A human walked to the office through the east side, then stopped at the door.

"I see you already let yourself in."

"If I hadn't, what if I was stuck at the door?"

"Well I'm a fairly impatient fellow, I would've noticed."

"Enough talk, our shift approaches."

"Well, lets get something straight here first, so you just turn into a human during the day, and also, is it on purpose?"

"I have no control, but I've noticed that one of the robots have a similar... complexion."

"That's what I was thinking, I guess it would be easier to blend in then."

"Oh yes, the whole 'night mode' thing..." A sound was heard on the west side, David got up and pointed his flashlight down the hall, no-one.

"Well, it looks like you have this under control, I'll get out of your hair." Fritz immediately sat down, reclined his chair and began to snore, after all, he spent all day meeting the 'human' version of Zero. And with that, he was off, patrolling the building.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**12:00 pm**

"_Did you hear that?"_ Mike said, walking into the cove.

"_That doesn't make any sense, turn into a human during the day, who is this guy?"_ Rochelle remarked.

"_The owner must've hired him to keep an eye on us, I mean think about it, 2 people just vanish, a lot of cheese was eaten and someone must've noticed at least something weird about Pirate's cove." _Foxy explained.

The sound of footsteps was heard outside the curtain, they stop right outside. Zero opens the curtains, he only sees the same fox standing in the center, just like he left him. He climbs up and takes a look around, starting with the walls which show nothing except views of beaches and islands in the distance. Zero continues past Foxy and observes his ship, not bad for a painting. He peers behind it, nothing, the 2 humans having sneaked past him on the other side of the wall. Taking a good look underneath the platform, he gets jumped by the 2 humans, blocking his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"_Shhh, listen, Fritz isn't what he seems." _Mike started.

Zero pulled off his hand to speak, _"What?"_

"_He's a murderer, he killed 5 kids!"_

"_Well why would he do that?"_

"_I don't know, just don't trust anything he says."_

"_You're crazy!"_ He pushed off the teens and ran to the opposite corner, but got stopped by Foxy.

Rochelle tried to explain _"Ok, maybe he's crazy, but you have to believe us, Fritz is too."_

"_Well whether you're right or wrong, you shouldn't be here."_

"_It's a long story, just don't tell Fritz, or anyone really, that we're here."_

"_I won't, not yet at least."_

* * *

**Sorry it's taking too long, so I've decided to split it into parts, the next one will come soon (hopefully)**


	7. Fritz's camera system (Ztng part 2)

**After this, I'm going to take a break, I have a lot to do, my birthday went, and I have to juggle them with high-school, I appreciate your understanding.**

**Also, the first part of this chapter may be confusing, but the reason for what happens will be explained in another chapter.**

* * *

Zero peeked in the door, Fritz was still sleeping. He walked in and checked both hallways, nothing. "_Okay, lets see." _Zero transformed his hook into his other robotic hand and laid it across Fritz forehead.

* * *

**The stage**

**12:14 am**

"Did you see that?" Chica exclaimed.

"Was that Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"No, Foxy isn't green." Bonnie replied.

"Should we go look?" Freddy wondered. The 3 just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**12:16 am**

Zero climbs into the cove, the humans look at him. "I checked, you're right, he is a killer."

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"It's complicated, he's still sleeping and I won't tell him you're here."

"Well, thanks I guess."

"But, I would like it if you show me around a little."

"Um, sure." The 3 walked out of the cove and looked around the diner.

* * *

**Backstage**

**12:41 am**

The 3 animatronics were in front of the door, and the others were inside, arguing what spare head was the creepiest. _"I told you it wasn't Foxy." _Bonnie said.

"Well, thanks for showing me around."

"That doesn't have to be the end, you can crush your boredom with us!" Rochelle exclaimed.

"With what?"

"We have Parcheesi." Mike said.

"Um, okay, but I'd rather keep looking at the heads."

"You don't like Parcheesi?!" Bonnie interrupted, loudly.

"Well so much for our cover." Freddy said sarcastically. The door was widely opened and Chica was still in a position of putting her 'ear' against the, air...

* * *

**The office**

**12:43 am**

Fritz woke with a startle, he could've sworn that he heard something. So he checked the lights and made sure the power hasn't mysteriously drained, then started to flip through the cameras.

* * *

**5:36 am**

Zero peered into the office, Fritz was still right where he left him, snoring away. He knelt down next to the chair, then waited patiently for the end of their shift.

* * *

**I'll miss writing for you guys, you gave me a lot of support, and I hope my break from writing fan-fic ends soon as much as you guys will.**

**And as usual, sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

**The office**

**8:16 am**

"Thanks for seeing me so soon Mr. Fazbear," Fritz looked out both hallways, making sure no-one was listening.

"So what was so important that you needed to see me in private for?"

"You know the camera system?"

"Yes, I know the camera system, what about it?"

"Well I saw the most extraordinary thing on it."

"Are there dancing pigeons in my diner again?"

"What, no, those guys moved out."

"Then what?"

"The kitchen camera was fuzzy, and on!"


	8. The great hunt for clues

**Hello readers, in case you haven't noticed, I made another fan-fiction. But I came back so soon because, not only do I miss these characters and this storyline, but I miss you guys, so thank you for being so patient, and so understanding in the beginning.**

**This idea goes to PatchThePirateCat, and say thanks to AngeloHeroOfLight for reiterating the idea, and for much help, and more importantly, support. Really, a big round of applause for him/her.**

* * *

**The dining room**

**1:39 pm**

"So you're saying I can't beat you in a contest?" Rochelle questioned her fellow female, tilting her head.

"That's what I'm saying yes." Chica said casually.

"You wanna bet?" Rochelle challenged, she hopped off the table she was sitting on and paced menacingly towards her.

"Depends, what challenge do you want to do?"

"What about a cooking contest?" Bonnie was sitting next to Chica, just looking back at whoever was talking with a cocked head.

"You haven't spoken since you sat down, why are you here?"

Bonnie straightened her head and looked at the floor with a blank expression.

"Cooking contest?" Rochelle questioned, "I think it's bad enough that we steal their cheese, we shouldn't add to that by making pizzas.

"Why don't you ask Foxy?" Bonnie stated, looking back at the girls, "He organizes a lot of things, for example, working out that the manager won't find out and couldn't care less about missing cheese."

"He's right," Chica said, "He once managed to pull a prank on Fritz without him knowing, he still doesn't know!"

"Fine, we'll ask him."

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**1:41 pm**

Foxy, Freddy and Mike were playing go-fish beneath the stage, so far, Foxy was winning due to his eidetic memory. "Go fish."

"Where did you get these cards?" Mike took a card from the deck and looked back towards Foxy. Foxy dragged out a box from the shadow, it was full of decks, small board games and an old Rubik's cube. Most of it was dusty, but visible marks were seen in the soft moon-light that bounced off the walls of the pizzeria. "Is that were Bonnie got Parcheesi?"

"Yep." Foxy's move was interrupted by loud footsteps outside, followed by the opening of the curtains. Rochelle and Chica was standing opposite, with Bonnie behind. Rochelle was visibly impressed at Bonnie's suggestion, but then got confused over the cards they had out, Chica did her best impression of someone with something to prove, and Bonnie seemed interested in how this would turn out.

"We need you Foxy." Chica blurted out.

"Is this an intervention?"

"What? No, we need you to come up with a competition for me and Elle."

Rochelle turned her attention to Chica with sarcasm in her voice, "Is that my new nick-name?"

Foxy looked into open space for a moment, then decided the fate of the 2, "Clue-hunt."

Waiting a moment to let it sink in, Bonnie reiterated, "I told you he was good."

* * *

**Reception**

**1:45 pm**

"So what have we got?" Mike sat on the table while Foxy wrote clues with his left hand.

"I've already got 24 clues, I'm just writing them down."

"What, really?"

"I told you, I have an eidetic memory." Foxy never looked up once to answer Mike's questions.

Mike picked up one of the first clues and read it, he was first quizzical, then frustrated, and confused, "Is this supposed to be outside?"

Foxy finished the last clue and put it down, then got up from the chair, "Yep."

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Rochelle was sitting in a corner opposite the desk quietly, then Chica spoke, "How are we supposed to go outside?"

"Like this." Foxy, having walked up to the door, took 3 seconds to pick it, and it swung open."

"Wha... how did... so you could do that the whole time?" Mike questioned with stuttered surprize.

"Yes." The other 3 animatronics stood far from the door, but peered through it, Rochelle though, poked her head out, feeling the fresh breeze against her face. She could hear the party in the apartment building across the street for the first time, they have a party every night.

"So you're saying that I could leave this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Foxy peered at the others and whispered to Mike, _"I wanted to let the others have their fun, they don't get that sort of opportunity anymore."_

"Yeah, well, about that..."

"Hey! Are we playing?" Rochelle was getting impatient, but most of it was just making up for the amount of time spent planting the clues.

* * *

**Lavender street**

**1:51 pm**

Mike and Foxy were still placing clues, most of them were in Mike's pocket, the rest were put in Foxy's chest, because and I quote, 'he can'. They were heading for the corner of the fence of the park up the street. "So, about the, 'entirely unbearable robots'..."

"Those were your words." Foxy interrupted.

"I know, but, they seem completely different now."

"I've noticed too, they try too hard and become the kind of people that think kidnapping is a good gesture of friendship, you know that type?"

"Of course, I watch TV, sorta like psycho killers, except they're actually _trying _to become friends."

"...But, they, from lack of a better word, forget, to be unbearable.

"You mean they're bored of me."

"And Rochelle."

"So what are they like now? I can't really tell."

"They're, kind of a blank slate, as far as I can tell."

* * *

**Reception**

**2:34 pm**

Foxy, back at the building, readied the contestants, Chica next to him, and Rocchelle on the other side. Mike held a stopwatch in one hand, and pointed to the girls with the other, ready to throw down his hand to start.

"Ready..." Chica shook herself loose, or whatever the animatronic equivalent of that is.

"Set..." The girls looked at each other with not as much hate as it was competitiveness.

"GO!" Mike started the clock and Bonnie handed Chica the first clue, and she was off, while Rochelle watched her go.

"I still think this is unfair." Rochelle complained.

"Well we need to," Foxy explained, "we can't have you following each other and looking over each others shoulders, so we give Chica a 10 minute headstart.

Mike continued, "Don't worry, we'll deduct 10 minutes off your clock."

The rest of the crew watched as Chica went across the street, read the next clue, and 1 minute later, looked around, and ran towards the park.

* * *

**2:45 pm**

"GO!" Bonnie handed Rochelle the clue and she ran off to the next clue while still reading it, then continued to the rest of the clues.

"Well," Freddy said, "this is fun!"

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**3:24 pm**

Chica rushed up to the small stage and tripped onto it, but got up immediately and ran over to the party table that had been taken in there, then after panting a bit, asked "So, you have the next clue?"

Mike, who sat at the table, had the other 3 animatronics behind him, like a mob boss's thugs. "Now what would make you think that?"

"Well, first the last clue said so, and second, you have brought a table in here presumably for the expressed purpose of handing me the clue."

"That doesn't mean I have the clue."

"Yes it does!"

"Ok, so I have the clue, so what?"

"So can I have it?"

"I don't know, can you have it?"

"Can you please just hand me the clue?"

"I would, I really would, but..."

"BUT WHAT?!"

"...but I'm too lazy to reach for it."

"Please!"

"Foxy!" Foxy leans over and hands a slip of paper to Chica, who immediately began to unfold it, but became confused.

"This makes less sense then the other clues!"

"Oh, that's Foxy's poem, nothing he writes makes sense."

"So this isn't the clue?"

"Oh no, this is." Mike pulled the clue from his back pocket and Chica snatched it off him and ran off. A minute later, Rochelle comes sprinting in.

"Can I have the clue?"

"I don't know, can you?"

* * *

**Reception**

**4:56 pm**

The 4 animatronics and Mike were all holding cards, looking at each other menacingly, Chica keeping an eye on the stopwatch for 10 minutes to be up, but Mike keeps pulling it away, obviously not wanting to let Chica see who wins.

"Go fish." Freddy puts down a 7 of hearts and looks back at his cards.

"We're playing poker, and that's not how you play go fish ether."

"So, then how do I get a black-jack?"

Mike throws down his 2 cards, face down, in frustration. A faint panting sound could be heard off in the distance, the crew looks around for the source of the sound, the sound gets louder as Rochelle can be seen in the distance, running like she was running for her life, her face covered in red and in beads of sweat. Mike pulls the stopwatch up to his face, the instant she gets through that door, the watch will show the distance in time from when they arrived.

Rochelle leaps in the doorway, barely landing on her feet with a green card in her hand and drops it on the floor, next to Chica's one, meaning she followed the last clue instead of just going back for no reason. She hyperventilates, barely making out her words, "Did... I... win?"

Mike looks at the stopwatch for a minute, looking back at Chica, who put down her cards, and Rochelle, who collapsed on her butt onto the floor against the window. He takes one last look at the watch, sighs, and gives an answer.

"It's a tie, none of you win."

"What!?" the girls shout in unison.

"Youheardmeyoubothlose_ohno_stopwhining!" Mike ran through the door to the dining room and into Pirate's cove before anyone could say anything else. Chica and Rochelle looked at each other in confusion over Mike's actions, then left and sat in different places in the dining area. Everyone else just looked indifferently at each other.

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**5:01 pm**

Foxy walked in on Mike laying on the floor, "I'm bored!"

"I brought the deck of cards."

"I'm bored of cards."

Foxy walked over to the platform stairs and tripped over the stopwatch, then picked it up, it had not been cleared. "This says 8 minutes, not 10."

Mike sheepishly looks towards Foxy.

"You wanted to shut them up didn't you."

Mike looked across at his feet, to him it was down. "Yes."

* * *

_"Yes sir, you wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes I did, do me a favour and play this recording in the office." Mr. Fazbear pulled a tape out of his suit and handed it to Fritz._

_"What's on it?"_

_"I don't know, you see, I have a brother in the government..."_

_"If your brother is part of the government, what are you doing running a childrens pizzaria?"_

_"Anyways, he gave that to me and told me to watch it, it's CCTV footage."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, and remember, I will always post for you guys!**


	9. Taken by surprise Part 1

**If you guys haven't noticed, I now have a blog, and if you want to know important info that I can't describe for you in these authors notes, then you should go to my profile and use the link to see my latest posts. To reiterate what I have said on my blog, you can no longer give suggestions until I have finished making MAJOR changes to the situation at hand.**

**If you've seen game theory on YouTube, you can instantly tell what's going to happen. If you don't want to see it, and if you get confused, I will recap when the time comes. Happy reading!**

**IMPORTANT: In light of this new change, I have removed a portion of chapter 2 in order for this change to make sense.**

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**12:01 am**

Everyone was in Pirate's cove, the animatronics, Mike and Rochelle. They were waiting for the announcement from Zero.

"So..." Mike started, twiddling her fingers, "...what is this big announcement about?"

"I don't know," Foxy shrugged, "he didn't say, he just said to keep everyone in Pirate's cove until he came.

As if on cue he leaped onto the wooden floor, and rushed to the center of the stage. "Okay, you have to be silent, but Fritz will be doing something all day."

"Where?" Mike asked.

"In the bathroom." A sudden sound startled everybody, they all look out the curtain and see Fritz in the entrance of the bathrooms removing nails from a boarded up room.

"I've never noticed that wall before."

"Nether have I, but apparently that's been there since this place opened up."

"What's he doing?"

"Ever since Rochelle went missing, the health department's been on edge, they've ordered a class 3 search, so they have the right to check the boarded-up room."

"Is that bad?"

"Apparently, so they're trying to remove something."

"You know what that means," Freddy teased, "Rochelle screwed us over, hehe."

Rochelle stared blankly at Zero for a while, then snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry what?"

"Never-mind."

* * *

**1:03 am**

"Go fish."

"Freddy," Foxy stared, "I'd like to remind you that in poker, there is no go fish."

The sound of a nail clattering and boards falling down was heard. "Did Fritz just spend an hour taking down boards?" Zero got up and looked out the curtain, and sure enough, Fritz was still there like he said, but only until he walked into the now open doorway. "I guess he's done," Zero got up, "I better go help him, just stay here until I say it's safe, and until then, stay quiet and out of view from outside.

Without giving the others a chance to say anything, he got up and rushed to the bathroom to help. After a moment, everyone dashed silently to get a good spot either in the middle or the sides. Zero comes into view from the doorway that an hour ago was an invisible stack of boards, he held something hidden in the dark with Fritz at the other end. As they come out of the bathrooms, the object comes into view, what appears to be a rusty version of Freddy, correction, golden, with a hint of dirt, blood and... rust.

"Is that me?" Freddy starts.

"How rusty!" Bonnie says.

"How golden!" Chica notices.

"What strong muscles!" Rochelle exclaims.

The others look at her with suspicion, she looks at them then corrects herself, "Oh, we're looking at the limp body."

Everyone starts talking about why there was a golden version of Freddy, where it came from, and if there might be more. This goes on for a while without interruption, Zero comes back, questions were asked and he claims to know nothing. When Fritz falls asleep at his post, Zero hangs with the others, getting to know each other a little better, you know, just while he's been removed from his post.

* * *

**The Hiddnsqepahue4&amp;*2()#**

**11:24 ammmmmmmmmmmm...**

"Well, I guess this room is clean, well, metaphorically at least." The inspector notes this on his clipboard.

"We didn't have time to clean, we were trying to unboard it for you." Zero compensated.

"I can tell." the health inspector stroked the wall filled with holes where the nails used to be.

Zero looked around the restaurant for a moment, at the manager, then back at the inspector. "Where is your partner?"

"Outside, looking through your garbage."

Fritz, Zero, and the manager looked at each other dramatically, then ran outside, the inspector took one last look at the not cleverly hidden blood stains, then smiled as he walked out. "Of course."

* * *

**Outside**

The 3 stumbled to the back where the dumpsters were, panting heavily, the inspector who was there spoke, "Too late."

The 4 stared at them, as well as the other inspector who caught up. 2 bloody suits, a golden Freddy, and a golden Bonnie, the Bonnie's head had popped off, showing 1 of 2 dead bodies, of which had large circular puncture wounds on his forehead and cheeks, made from springs.


	10. Taken by surprise Part 2

**Part 2 of the big change, I left a cliffhanger at the end of the last one where the inspectors discover bodies in suits in the trash. You think they'll get lucky, but no...**

* * *

**Pirate's cove**

**11:12 ppm**

"Okay Zero, let me guess," Mike started, "Fritz is digging more skeletons out of the closet?"

"No, we're getting shut down."

"Oh, okay, WAIT WHAT?" Everyone started yelling at once and Zero motioned everyone to calm down.

"I know this must be upsetting for everyone here, but at least we'll be moved to a different restaurant, this isn't the end of the pizzeria chain itself."

"Moved? How come we're not getting shut down?" Rochelle asked.

"Good lawyers, they managed to blame it on the building."

They all speak at once, but a little quieter this time.

"I just wanted to say that today me and Fritz will be packing up the animatronics, we'll be in the new restaurant by tomorrow."

"We already have a new restaurant?" Freddy asks.

"It was on hold, they knew it would happen eventually."

"What about me and Rochelle?" Mike questions.

"I've already got that figured out, I'll take you 2 in my car and hide you in the parts and service room. Also I almost forgot..." Zero threw a VHS tape on the floor, "You're lucky Fritz forgot to view this tape."

"What is it?"

"CCTV footage, most likely evidence of your little 'scavenger hunt'."

"Oh, well it's actually a clue hunt."

"That's not the point, when we get to the new location, it's gonna be harder to hide yourself, the manager is gonna spend thousands of dollars to improve security and, well, other stuff, it's even possible that they'll go 24 hours, but that's not likely."

"Who is this guy? Gets cctv footage, has thousands of dollars to blow on security for what exactly? But he runs a children's pizzeria instead of something worthwhile?"

"I wouldn't know ether, but Fritz will be packing as soon as he gets here."

* * *

**Dinning room**

**11:58 pm**

"Early are we Fritz?"

"Well you are, I usually come around now, actually, this is kinda late for me."

"Well, we should pack up now."

Without a further word, they both got to carrying the animatronics one by one, then putting them in a truck that was left outside. The moment Zero took Bonnie outside, he found Fritz on the ground, sleeping. He took the rest of them and brought out Mike and Rochelle.

* * *

They took a last stroll around the building, it had only been about a month, but they were going to miss it nevertheless. Then they gathered in the dining room again, Rochelle standing still from a small crush she was hiding. Mike starts their last conversation in the building, "So this is it I guess, we'll never see this place again."

"That's not it actually." Zero said nervously.

"What is it?" Mike didn't even sound like he cared, nothing could make him more depressed right now, at least he thought.

"I quit."

"WHAT!?" both Mike and Rochelle said in unison, they were too far to wake up Fritz.

"I know this is upsetting, but I don't even like this job, I just needed the money, but I found a calling, and I can't ignore it."

"I don't believe this, I've barely seen you, and this one time that I get to truly have a chat with you, and you go and do this!" Mike becomes visibly more upset then he was when the original bad new was given.

"Don't worry, I'll still take you to the building, I'll just be going after that."

"How are you going to tell the rest of the staff?"

"I'll leave a post-it note on the truck next to Fritz." Mike and Rochelle equipped their unimpressed faces, they were _not _impressed.

* * *

**Ketchen**

**2:14 am**

Chica walks in on Mike, who was rummaging through the fridge slowly, looking depressed.

"Hi Mike, what are you doing?" Chica questions with concern.

Mike stops focusing on the fridge, but doesn't snap out of his depression. "You know, just, having a snack before Zero finishes packing the other toppings, aren't you supposed to be in the truck?"

Chica looks down on the floor and closes the door behind her. "Zero's helping Rochelle into his car, and also, that's what I wanted to talk about, there's something I want you to know before we start a new life."

Mike thinks more about what they're talking about and closes the fridge. "Well it's not like..."

"You like me right?" She interrupts.

Mike looks up at Chica and faces her. "Of course, I like all you guys."

"No, I mean you, _like, _me... right?"

"Well, yeah, sorta, but it's not..." Chica shushes Mike and puts her finger to his lips, it slowly goes down as Chica moves to his ear to breath her voice into it.

"_I like you too." _Mike forgets he was sad and looks into her cold unmoving robot eyes.

_This can't be right! What is this? I, robot? How can I want to kiss that iron beak so much?_

_She has the most unfeeling eyes I've ever seen on an animatronic, yet that can't stop my head moving towards her._

The door slams open, Mike opens his eyes and realizes he was about to actually kiss her, they both look. Rochelle stands in the doorway still holding the door, the blankest face that either of them have ever seen. A long stare makes everyone uncomfortable, but Rochelle just closes the door and the 2 look back at each other, but this time at a distance. Neather of them could say anything, Chica goes back to the truck, but Mike can't decide to forget that moment or chase after Rochelle. After some consideration, he walks out, deciding he was ready to go.

* * *

**Outsite**

**2:43 am**

Zero closes the truck and finds Mike leaning against the wall of the pizzeria. He helps him into the back seat of the car, Rochelle sits in the front next to where Zero sits down and turns on the engine. No-one has anything to say, so they all look past the truck with a sleeping Fritz at the last sight of the building they will never see again.

* * *

**Lavender street**

**3:12 am**

Zero pulls up across the street from the big building the restaurant will call home from now on, '_The NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. _Mike gets out, walks a couple of steps into the rain that he never noticed started, then turned around at the unopen door in the front. "Rochelle?" The window winds down and Rochelle yells over the pouring rain, "I'm staying with Zero." Zero stares at his steering wheel trying his best to ignore the awkward moment that was about to take place.

"What?"

"I can't take this hiding anymore, I talked to him and he says that I could come with him."

"But, what about the others? What about your life?"

"Your life Mike, they're robots, I can't be around them alone with someone I barely know."

"If this is about before, I'm sorry."

"This isn't about that, this is about... all of this."

Mike thinks only for a moment before talking again, "This is about Zero isn't it, you love him don't you?"

Rochelle doesn't answer, but keeps her facial expression of indifference. Zero leans over and raps it up before anything else happens. "Be safe, don't get caught." the window winds up and Zero pulls away into the fog that the rain mimics, the lights can be seen and the sounds of screeching tires turning a corner can be heard one last time.

Mike stands in the rain for a while before looking back at the sign of the building, the animatronics can't be seen very well, but Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are definitely there, but no sign of Foxy, literally. Mike walks to the door and opens it up with a key Zero gave him and notices the clearly larger Reception area. He wipes his feet on the carpet and makes sure to dry his clothes the best he can without wetting the floor.

He locks the front entrance and walks into the stage area, a stage to the right, a small merry-go-round and arcade machines and tables to the left, and straight ahead is the room he knows he can be safe in, the parts and service room.

* * *

**Let me remind you that the whole "Relationship" thing going on is only something to be a part of a situation or just to add more to the story, so there is no reason to classify this as a romance story. Also, if the order of the buildings confuse you, let me refer you to the theory by Matpat on Youtube's "Game theory." If you're too lazy to look, basically the building used in the first game was an old building from before the second game.**

**And yes, "Lavender street" IS a referenc****e to Pokémon. And no, I'm NOT claiming ownership of the game OR the right to use it willy-nilly, but it's just ONCE, and also, lavender would be a good name for a street, despite previous uses of it like in that game.**


	11. Taken by surprise Part 3

**The last part of my 3 part chapters, they're in a new restaurant, but what will come of it? These chapters might come less frequently, not only do I have a book, but another fan-fiction that still has only 1 chapter. I don't really have much to say, but now, I will need more recommendations after this chapter, in fact, you might want to start thinking now (by that I mean after reading this chapter).**

* * *

**The parts and service room**

**3:17 am**

Mike walks into the dark and dusty room, it hasn't been touched since it was built, but it was in good condition nevertheless. It was a small square room with a protruding wall coming from the wall opposite the door, leaving a little pocket in the far corner of the room.

Mike doesn't hang long, there wasn't much to look at. To the right of him had another hallway, 2 doors on each side with a chair and cameras at the end of the hall. It was weird, he has more rooms elsewhere away from the office, and the dining area was bigger then the entire old restaurant combined, but at the same time, Mike felt that he was going to be closer to the security guard than ever.

The sound of a truck pulling up forces him to hide in the room in the corner behind some old arcade machine. Mike listened for the sounds. First, the sounds of a squeaky dolly is heard, then the door to the parts and service room opens. Whatever cargo was held was slid off, then the dolly was wheeled out, the squeaking even louder for being without weight. After a couple of minutes another delivery was made, then a third, a forth.

But footsteps was heard leaving, without the dolly, then came the scraping sound of metal being picked up from concrete. When they came back, crates were opened, presumably with a crowbar, followed by the dragging of metal. The dolly was taken away with an empty crate. This went on until all of the crates were taken and the door closed. The truck drove off with the crowbar, the dolly and the crates that were once full.

Mike cautiously got up and peeked around the corner, he was greeted by his friends who were laid down against the walls, looking at the poorly kept environment around them.

"Where are we?" Chica was the first one to ask, Foxy walked out of the room.

"The parts and service room." Mike replied.

The expressions made the atmosphere darker. "Don't worry," Freddy explained, "we're just here for a repair, that's all."

Foxy calls from the other room. "Um, guys, you may want to look at this."

* * *

**The dining room**

**3:34 am**

The animatronics and Mike stood meters away from and were facing the stage, their mouths were wide open in god knows what feelings. As standing as the centerpiece of the whole restaurant, are more 'kid-friendly' versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They all looked like toys.

'Toy' Freddy had red spots for cheeks and a brighter color, his top hat included an extra bright red stripe lining it.

Bonnie's 'toy' counter-part looked gay, as in literally very gay. No other words can describe him other than the red cheeks and brighter color that Freddy had.

Chica's version could very clearly be seen as a female, probably because of how often people mistaken her for a boy. Still with the red circles and vivid colors.

"What are those things?" Freddy asked. Motors could be heard and the eyes shined bright, their heads looked at the crowd that had gathered around the stage.

* * *

**The parts and service room**

**3:37 am**

"Well that escalated quickly." Mike captioned the obvious, barely keeping his voice above the loud banging against the door he was leaning on.

"Those imposters..." Bonnie cried, "they replaced us!"

The others were holding him close, he was always the sensitive one. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Freddy asked, "And on top of everything else, Fritz isn't here, so we're their only target!"

The banging didn't slow down, Mike slid down to the floor leaning on the door, they spent hours contemplating how they were going to live like this. Mike started getting sleepy and the others were tired of the banging.

* * *

**1:12 am (next night)**

Mike's eyes flickered for a moment, the sound of nearby footsteps waking him. Work shoes, heavy footsteps, walking towards the office, obviously Fritz's, why he wasn't here last night is beyond him. The immediate snoring is heard, obviously a long and productive day. Mike woke the animatronics, they got up slowly, like how a human would yawn in the morning, they balance themselves on their 2 legs.

Before anything could be said, commotion could be heard in the dining room, not like things bumping into each other, like arguments and confusion. The group cautiously sneaked past the hall and peered into the room. Foxy and Mike could clearly tell what had happened, but Mike was the first to voice it.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**Let me stop you there, so I don't make possibly the best ending (to a chapter) I've ever done anti-climatic. I would like to remind you that I can't go on without you telling me ideas of scenarios to do, so if you have even the most quickest and vaguest idea, tell me.**

* * *

**The dining room**

**1:43 am**

Mike and Foxy were leaning against opposite rows of arcade machines, the others though, were getting used to the 'new' toy animatronics, as well as the toy foxy and completely unexplained 'Balloon Boy'

"They seem to be getting used to them quite quickly." Mike starts the conversation.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"Of course, Fritz killed again."

"Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Where's he going to put them? It's fine, live and let live right?"

"Until he finds us."

"No, I mean the others." Mike motions to the toy animatronics.

"Well of course, what could possibly go wrong?"

Foxy thought about this, accepting the new-comers, the short-tempered children, now in the exo-suit that is, the outer casing of children animatronics, going to be forced to dance and sing for other children, rage insured, they have no idea who they are, having their memory wiped thanks to being stuffed in a suit that dug into their brain.

Seeing the attempted smiles on their faces, he lets it go. Terrible mistake. The instant he ignored the only reason not to accept them, a brand new reason came up, a voice, obviously referring to his decision to accept them, spoke to him, a terrible, horrible voice that shook fear throughout not just his heart, but his entire body, a voice that hell itself would've spat right back out, a voice that wasn't just filled with malice, but spoke with it, spoke the most frightening thing that could've been said at that moment...

_**"You shouldn't've done that."**_


End file.
